


collection of tiny drarry ficlets I will add as I write them

by wordsphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 words, M/M, here you go, so I'm starting a tiny ficlet collection, they're real tiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsphoenix/pseuds/wordsphoenix





	1. in the library

            “I can’t get any work done like this,” Harry hissed.

            “Shut up. You’re embracing distraction.”

            “Malfoy I- your tongue is on my neck!” Harry struggled to keep his voice low.

            Draco pulled back. Harry could hear the pout in his voice. “So?”

            “Fuck it,” Harry said. He turned and pulled Draco into a kiss. He made it deep and long and slow and waited until he was suffocating to pull away. “There? Better?”

            “For now.” Draco turned and started back thorough the empty library.

            “You’re a prick,” Harry said at normal volume.

            The nearest ten people shushed him.

            Draco gave him the finger.


	2. tapping

            Tap tap tap. The sound echoed through the empty common room, making the inside of Harry’s head rattle.

            Finally he glanced up from the work he wasn’t doing. “Why are you doing that?”

            Draco raised his eyes from his book, expression innocent. “Tapping?”

            “Yes,” Harry said impatiently, “Why are you tapping?”

            Draco shrugged. “Felt like moving my hand.”

            Harry reached out and placed his hand over Draco’s. “Does this work?”

            Draco flipped his hand and intertwined their fingers. “Sure.”

            Harry grinned as he got back to studying.

            Draco’d just wanted to hold his hand.


End file.
